Generally, a vehicle display system is mounted on the ceiling of a vehicle in order to provide various kinds of media information to passengers. Such a vehicle display system includes a locking means which is mounted in a main body to lock or unlock a display panel. As an example of such a locking means, a cover panel locking device which enables the cover panel of a notebook computer to be slightly unfolded when the cover panel is unlocked is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Pat. No. 10-2002-0059967, entitled “Cover panel locking device for notebook computers.” However, the disclosed device is based on the method of unlocking the cover panel in only a one-touch manner. Accordingly, in the case where the device is applied to a vehicle display system having a large size, a traffic accident may result from being unfolded directly by a driver.
Meanwhile, rather than being in the unfolded state, the vehicle display system is normally in the folded state. That is, the display panel, which is normally held in the main body of the vehicle display system, is unfolded from the main body only when the vehicle display system is put into operation.
As an example of a technology for unfolding a display panel from a main body, a mounting device for securely mounting a large-sized Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitor to a vehicle, such as a coach, and holding it is disclosed in Korean Pat. No. 10-0423301, entitled “Device for mounting a vehicle LCD monitor.” However, the disclosed device is problematic in that the unfolding angle of the monitor which is mounted to a large-sized vehicle such as a coach, may be changed due to contact being made therewith when passengers get in or out of the vehicle.
Furthermore, in order to drive the large-sized LCD monitor, two drive means are mounted to the respective ends of the rotation portion of the device. In this case, a twisting of the display monitor is caused due to a minute difference between the number of rotations of drive motors, which constitute the two drive means.